Base Camp
Located near Luciola Forest, the Base Camp is the starting location for April Camp NaNoWriMo 2019. The Base Camp and other forest locations was reopened during the Pride celebration. After the August 2019 Oge-Mai Valley Evolution, the Forest Expedition areas became unlockable after completing the quest New Adventurous Horizons in Mama Tree, rather than being available on a schedule. __TOC__ Quests Monsters 1554053818_featured_ardia.png|Ardia 50 words/5 minutes |link=Ardia 1532263963 awa.png|Awa 200 words/45 minutes |link=Awa 1554057280_featured_kaija.png|Kaija 240 words/40 minutes |link=Kaija 1554150608_regular_nezthai.png|Nezthai 600 words/90 minutes nez claws |link=Nezthai 1554057660_featured_sacer.png|Sacer 120 words/10 minutes |link=Sacer Xin.png|Xin 100 words/20 minutes ? ? |link=Xin Xuso.png|Xuso 450 words/60 minutes |link=Xuso Ardia's and Nezthai's presence in the Base Camp are uncertain at this time, since the Dust Warrior updating this page has not observed them. If anyone can confirm whether they show up at night, for example, or under other conditions, please do so. Tactics Hard Day's Walk counts your quest from its beginning, not from when you pick it up, so you do not have to carry it for three days. Completionists will naturally want to fight all three creatures so it makes sense to pick this quest up as soon as you arrive so they will be counted toward it. All other materials for the A Darkened Forest collection quest can be farmed locally but you will have to double back to Luciola Forest or Mama Tree to acquire the Leaf Boots. It doesn't matter whether you make them, buy them, or get them from opening a chest in Mama Tree. Historical Archive April 2019 Camp NaNoWriMo Quests These quests are no longer available; this section is preserved as a historical archive. April 2019 Camp NaNoWriMo Tactics These tactics pertain to quests which are no longer available; this section is preserved as a historical archive. Unlocking Pick up the Friendly Explorer's Sidekick quest right away to unlock those further quests ASAP. Whether the Feed Me, See More quests unlocks other quests (as its name suggests) is unknown. Double-Counting Pick up To Starve a Predator before farming Nezthai claws for Amphibious Trap, if you haven't already farmed the claws before To Starve a Predator was released, to count your Nezthai battles while you farm claws. Similarly, pick up To Starve a Predator before battling Kaija to farm Saliva Vials for Natural Medicine Collection. Questbook Slots If you have any quests in the form "fight any # monsters" you can finish them out quickly with 50-word Ardia battles (while also farming Ardia Dust for the Enlightening the Camp quest). The following collection quests can be safely dropped or picked up only as needed to turn them in to keep questbook slots open: * Amphibious Trap * Enlightening the Camp * Natural Medicine Collection * Camp Fire (daily) Miscellaneous Since both collection components, leaves and wood, are available for purchase in Luciola Forest for 8c each, Camp Fire can be completed for 240c. Note that its reward, 3 Expedition Tokens, currently (as of April 6th) does not have a listed selling price; most other items in the event category sell for 1-10c suggesting that buying materials and selling the tokens would result in a net loss of over 200c. More information is needed about how many Expedition Tokens it is desirable to end up with; unfortunately by the time that information is available there may not be time for enough 12-hour cooldown cycles, so whether to protect your coins by not completing additional Camp Fire quests, err on the side of acquiring tokens since time is limited, or try to strike a balance between the two is a decision that can only be based on your play style and priorities. Category:Areas